Fixing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: Vanessa wakes up in the hospital one day and doesn't remember who she is... or anything else, for that matter! As her family and friends try to jog her memory, they'll learn that she has a secret they didn't expect!
1. Who's Vanessa?

**Prologue**

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Monty Monogram were walking down the street, hand-in-hand, on a gorgeous, sun-filled Friday afternoon. They were in good spirits, as they had plans for the weekend. Plans together, that is.

"I can't believe you got your dad to agree to let you borrow his secret lakeside cabin," Vanessa said, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"I just told him I was going to use it to go fishing with the boys," Monty replied. "Clever, huh?"

"Ah." Vanessa smirked. "Lying to your dad? Who's the one with evil genes again?"

Monty laughed. "Ouch."

The two started to pass alongside some barrier walls, which kept people from straying into a construction site.

"So, what did you tell your dad?" queried Monty.

"Nothing!"

"What? How?"

"He was busy with Perry the Platypus. When he's around, he, like, zones out. I could've told him I had gotten a tattoo and he still wouldn't have heard me."

"That bad, huh?"

"I know, right?"

"Hey, **LOOK OUT!**"

The sound of a cable snapping above accompanied the vocal warning, but by the time Vanessa snapped her head upwards, a large metal girder was falling towards her...

...and it was too late to avoid being hit by it.

**CLANG!**

* * *

**Fixing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

As the title suggests, welcome to my newest Vanessa Doofenshmirtz story! You don't have to have read any of my previous Vanessa stories to understand this one. You do, however, have to be up-to-date with the show to this point.

This will be an interesting tale for many reasons, one of which is that this is my first time writing one revolving around the Vanessa-Monty coupling (not counting "Lovey Dovey," which was a one-shot off-shot). So this will not be easy...

With that, let's see what happens, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney, natch!

**-  
Chapter One - Who's Vanessa? (04.22.13)  
-**

Vanessa groaned in pain as she opened her eyes. As she reoriented herself, she heard an older woman gasp in relief as she got up and approached her.

"Vanessa! Oh thank goodness you're alright, honey!"

The black-haired, glasses-wearing woman wrapped her arms around Vanessa, embracing her in a thankful hug.

"Huh?"

Vanessa looked confused as the woman pulled away to an arm's length.

"You were in an accident, sweetie! Near a construction site!"

"Construction... site?"

For the first time, the brunette looked at her hands, and then down at her legs. She was wearing a hospital patient's gown as she sat up in a bed.

"Vanessa? Don't you remember?"

Vanessa looked at the woman as if she was a total stranger, even though she was actually her mother.

"Who's Vanessa?"

* * *

Heinz Doofenshmirtz burst into the hospital's C-wing, covered with patches of dirt and soot while gasping for air.

"I... I came as soon... as I... heard!"

Charlene, his ex-wife, apparently felt different.

"Heinz, that was three hours ago!"

"Well, there was traffic!"

Charlene did not believe him. But Heinz had no interest in making up a more believable excuse, as he was more concerned about...

"Vanessa! Vanessa, where is she?"

Charlene rolled her eyes and led her ex-husband to their daughter's room. Once inside, Heinz immediately ran to the bed where Vanessa was reclining in.

"Vanessa! Oh, thank the stars!"

He tried to hug her, but Vanessa raised her arms and pushed him away.

"I don't know who you are, you creep, but you better..."

"Is something wrong?" asked Charlene, walking into Vanessa's line of sight.

"Mom! This weirdo tried to hug me!"

"Hey!" objected Heinz. "I'm not a weirdo! I'm eccentric; it's not the same thing!"

"Honey," Charlene said, as she sat on the bed next to Vanessa, "that's your father you're talking to."

"You married **HIM**? Oh, Mom, you could do **SO** much better."

"Hello! I'm right here, you know! Still in the room!"

"I did. And then we got a divorce. You remember that, right?"

"No. But I'm glad you did, Mom! He's not even that good looking!"

"Still here! Sheesh!"

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz! We may have had our differences, but Heinz is still your father. For better or for worse."

"Maybe so, but... wait, what did you call me?"

"Vanessa. That's your name, dear."

"No, no, the last name! Doofandsplat? That doesn't even sound like a real name!"

"I don't know what happened to you," snapped Heinz, pointing a finger at Vanessa, "but when you get out of here, we're gonna have a very stern talk about this!"

Charlene got up, grabbed Heinz by the arm, and pulled him out of the room. Once outside, she explained everything to him.

"She got hit by a falling girder and now she has amnesia? Oh, what, our lives are part of a soap opera now? Don't people know those are a dying fad?"

"Heinz."

"Oh, right. Vanessa."

"The good news is that the doctor, thankfully, has reason to believe the amnesia is only temporary. It could pass in a couple hours or a couple of days. She was surprised that was the only quote-unquote injury she had."

"I'll say! I had a giant disco ball land on me one time, and I was in intensive care for a week!"

"The doctor did some tests, and if the results all come up negative, Vanessa'll be able to go home. I'll probably have her veg out on the couch all weekend, and..."

"Wait, you're taking her? Charlene, it's my weekend!"

"No offense, Heinz, but you don't honestly think..."

"You think I can't handle it, do you? Vanessa's my baby girl too!"

"I know, but..."

"You don't trust me to take care of Vanessa, **OUR** Vanessa?"

Several passersby, which included a mix of nurses and other visitors, starting staring at the divorced couple upon hearing Heinz raise his voice.

"Fine," relented Charlene. "You always have to make a scene..."

Charlene started walking towards the nurses' station.

"She'll be in good hands with me!" Heinz shouted after her. "And watch, by this time tomorrow, she'll be back to her good ol' authority-defying self!"

Proud that he had 'won,' Heinz went back into the room to look in on Vanessa once more.

"Don't worry, Vanessa! You're coming home with me, and I assure you, it'll only take one night with me to..."

"**AS IF, JERK!**" Vanessa rebuked.

Vanessa threw an empty bedpan at Heinz, which hit him in the face with more than enough force to knock him onto the floor, back-first.

"You called me a jerk instead of creep," he mumbled from the ground. "I think we're making progress!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the secret headquarters for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym...

"Monty, get in here!"

Monty marched into his father's office. Upon doing so, he was thrown a key, which he caught without any trouble.

"There you go, son!"

"Thanks again for letting me borrow the cabin."

"Anything for you, Monty! Now remember, treat it as if it's your second home. 'Cause it technically is... the agency's paying for it as an off-site low-grade training facility. It's also the reason why we had to put off giving the agents their annual cost-of-living salary adjustment this year."

Carl poked his head into the room, having overheard that part of the conversation.

"Sir, how come this is the first I'm hearing of this?"

"Does the title 'Unpaid Intern' mean anything?"

"But my title's 'Paid Intern.'"

"Quiet, Carl!"

With that, Carl left. Monogram turned his attention back to his son.

"Like I was saying, treat it as if it's your second home! The next time I go there, I don't want it smelling like fish guts. Like after that one time Agent W commandeered it for use as a fraternity vacation house."

He then randomly smelled his left sleeve and quickly jumped back in revulsion.

"Oh, jeez, this is the one I used to wipe eyes off the wall! Two months later and the smell **STILL** hasn't come out!"

Monty slowly backed out of the room as his father smelled his sleeve once more.

"Holy mackerel! I don't remember there being any mackerel at that party!"

**To be continued...**


	2. Don't I Know You?

**Fixing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So, last time... Vanessa got hit by a falling girder and got amnesia, just as she was about to spend the weekend together with Monty. Now, her dad, Heinz, is tasked with helping her recover her lost memories...

**Disclaimer: **The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney, natch!

**-  
Chapter Two - Don't I Know You? (04.29.13)  
-**

The next morning, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated...

"Vanessa? Vanessa!"

Heinz was walking towards his daughter's room, holding a tray in his hands, as he intended to serve Vanessa breakfast in bed. Reaching the door, he turned the knob and went in without knocking...

"I know we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, but I feel good about to-"

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**"

Heinz flew back out of the room a few seconds later, with eggs on his eyes and bacon strips on his mouth. The door was then violently slammed shut behind him.

"Note to self: walking into your daughter's room without knocking even when she's lost her memory? **STILL** not a good idea."

* * *

20 minutes later, Vanessa, now fully dressed, was sitting at her father's makeshift dining table, legs and arms crossed. Heinz came walking back in with a stack of photo albums, which he promptly dropped onto the table. He then pulled up a chair next to Vanessa, grabbed the album on top, and opened it, showing the contents to her.

"Here we go!" Heinz exclaimed. "See this? This is the first picture taken of you after your birth."

Vanessa looked at it and saw her just-borne self wrapped in a small blanket, sleeping quietly while resting in her mother's arms.

"And you are where exactly?" she questioned in return.

"Taking the photo! I was in the second one, but we lost it. Then the camera battery died, the gift shop was out of disposables, et cetera, et cetera..."

But he immediately could tell that she did not believe him one bit, if the angry scowl she was giving him was any indication.

"How about these?"

He turned the page, directing Vanessa's attention to a set of photos of her on her first birthday. Many of them had her looking at the party favors, which were all unicorn-themed...

"You always remember your first. Well..."

...and as they went through the sequence of photos, the one-year old was seen tossing, tearing up, and trashing all of it.

"...I told the guy at the party store that you liked things big. **BIG!** And I was right! You hated all that stuff 'cause it wasn't big enough! See, see, this is me cleaning up afterwards!"

The last page in the sequence was, indeed, Heinz cleaning up the remnants afterwards.

"Being at my first birthday proves only that Mom knew you. It doesn't prove you're my Dad."

"Wait, wait, how 'bout..."

He turned a few pages until they were looking at toddler pics.

"Okay, this was your first day of preschool!"

On the left side were photos of Charlene dropping Vanessa off. But not without some struggles.

"You'd grown quite attached to your Mom by that point. It took her, your teacher, and no less than four other parents to pull you off of her that morning."

The last picture on that page did indeed show the six adults struggling mightily to separate mother from three-year old daughter.

"And on this page is that afternoon, where I'm picking you afterwards!"

In the first photo on the right-side page, the teacher was seen trying to hand Vanessa over to Heinz.

"Unfortunately, in those few hours, you grew attached to your teacher. So much so that you didn't remember who I was and started attacking me."

The next three photos had baby Vanessa kicking her father in the face with her feet, biting him on the nose, and flicking a booger at him, respectively.

"In the end, it took the same people to get you to come with me..."

Heinz was holding on to Vanessa's legs, attempting to pull her from her teacher, while the four parents from earlier are all trying to keep him from doing so.

"...after sitting in a cop car for two hours until Charlene could make it there from across town. You know, after all this time, I still don't know why we picked a preschool clear on the opposite side of the Tri-State Area. It... it doesn't make any sense."

Vanessa stood up abruptly. Heinz took it as a good sign.

"Vanessa! You finally remember?"

"Yeah!"

She slammed the photo album, and then picked up and swung at her father, narrowly missing his head.

"I remember that I don't want anything to do with you!"

Heinz stood up and started backing away. Vanessa took another swing, this time hitting the stack containing the rest of the albums. They went flying off the table in several directions; one of them landing right on Doofenshmirtz's left foot.

"**OW! OWWWWW!**" he screamed, hopping on his uninjured foot while lifting his hurt foot to massage the pain away.

As Heinz hopped around both Vanessa and the table, the teenager started feeling a tinge of pain herself. She leaned onto the table, resting her right elbow atop it while pressing the palm of her right hand against her forehead. While doing so, she lost her grip on the book she was holding, letting it fall to the floor.

Seeing her in pain, Heinz stopped worrying about his and instead went over to find out the cause of hers.

"Vanessa! Are... are you alright?"

Vanessa slowly lifted her head, until her eyes were staring directly into his eyes. The pain was starting to dissipate, and something seemed to click in her head.

"D-D-D-D-"

"Yes! Vanessa, I'm your Dad!"

"No, not that!"

There was one book that Vanessa had failed to knock off the table in her anger. It was much smaller than the others, and it had a lock on it to prevent anyone without a key from opening it. But the lock was damaged to the point where it could no longer function as intended.

"Diary! That's **MY** diary!"

A quick flip through just the first couple of pages confirmed it for her.

"You broke into my diary?"

"What? No! Vanessa, I swear I didn't even know you hid it with all the photo albums! Or that it was unlocked!"

He was actually telling the truth. Vanessa herself had accidentally broken the lock when she had thrown it against a wall in her room two weeks ago, the last time she had stayed there. She intended to get it repaired when she had the money to do so, which she did now, and had hid it in hopes of keeping her dad from finding in a random search of her bedroom.

"**LIAR!**"

Unfortunately, that was one of many things she had temporarily forgotten after yesterday's accident.

"**IF YOU'RE REALLY MY DAD, YOU'D TELL ME THE TRUTH!**"

"But Vanessa, I am!"

Vanessa stormed off, going back to her room. Heinz winced upon hearing her slammed it shut.

"Oh, come on, it's not even my fault!" he said to himself. "I've got to jog her memory before this gets any more out of hand."

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Oh, I know! How about I show her the blueprints for one of my -inators? She seemed to love telling Charlene about them... for... some reason. No matter. If she sees one of them..."

He ran into his lab to look for one to show him. While he was gone, Vanessa opened the door to her room. She walked out, with a shoulder bag strapped on, and she headed for the door. Heinz returned just in time to hear the front door to his loft close...

"Oh, Vanessa!" he said, knocking on his daughter's bedroom door.

...unaware that she had left.

"I knocked this time, so I'm coming in!"

He turned the knob and went in. Out of instinct, he held one arm in front of his eyes - not only to protect his face but to also avoid once more seeing more of his daughter than he would prefer - but when nothing happened after a few seconds, he lowered it so he could see.

The room was empty.

"Vanessa?"

* * *

25 miles away and 25 minutes later, in a hidden alcove nestled on a northwestern shore of Lake Winimahatikihaha, Monty had just finished setting up a spot on the grass just a few feet from the water. A large blanket with alternating red- and white-colored stripes had been set out. A wicker picnic basket was sitting in the center of it. Off to the side was an umbrella, pitched at an angle to shade some of the blanketed area from the bright rays of the sun.

"I think that should do it. Oh, wait."

He double-checked the strings on his Hawaiian-print swimming trunks, assuring that they would stay in place as intended.

"Now," he said with a smirk. "If only I had someone to share it with..."

He began walking inland, towards a nearby cabin. As he approached it, a beautiful brunette came around the corner from the far side, turning towards the lake.

"Well, hello..."

The girl froze momentarily, as if in hesitation...

"Oh."

And then she resumed her approach. Stepping out from the shade and into the sunlight, Monty smiled as the familiar figure sauntered his way.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey. Don't I know you?"

**To be continued...**


	3. What Act?

**Fixing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

In the previous chapter, Heinz tried to get Vanessa to remember that he was her dad. Suffice to say, he wasn't successful. Vanessa ran off, and now... she's hanging out with someone looking to get closer with her...

**Disclaimer: **The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney, natch!

**-  
Chapter Three - What Act? (05.06.13)  
-**

"Vanessa? Vanessa!"

Heinz Doofenshmirtz frantically searched his daughter's room, hoping to find a clue as to where she had gone.

"Oh, Charlene's never gonna let me hear the end of it if she learns I let our teenage daughter - suffering from amnesia, no less - get out of my sight! Who knows what could happen to her out there?"

He began envisioning the possibilities...

* * *

"She could get run over by a bus, be abducted by gypsies, or, even worse, become an apprentice to one of those shifty street vendors, who will teach her the tricks of the shell game, which she'll use to swindle saps willing to part with five dollars a play. And it's five dollars they'll never get back, 'cause her lessons also include cross training, which will allow her to bolt off as fast as a cheetah if someone tries to bust up their operation..."

He then put himself in Vanessa's situation, flashing back to when he was about 13 or so...

"...unlike that one time I set up a shell game..."

The first guy he tried his game out on happened to be an off-duty cop. Heinz abandoned the site and attempted to run away, only to trip and fall on his face after only three steps because his shoelaces had been tied together.

"One, I should've realized that the area I set up in was already a hotbed for such crooked scammers, and two, that it was Tie Up a Random Stranger's Shoelaces Together Day. Which I later found out isn't even a real holiday; I ended up getting fooled into thinking it was by another street urchin!"

The flashback ended there.

* * *

"I'm surprised I got off with a warning that day. Goodness knows I could've been deported back to Drusselstein. I guess I should be thankful for coming over all those years ago, when law enforcement was willing to look the other way if you offered them a donut. These days, you so much as sneeze in a policeman's coffee, instant trip to a war-torn third-world country! It's blasphemy, I tell you!"

He then looked around Vanessa's now-scrambled room and suddenly remembered that he was alone.

"That's odd. Usually, I save my rants for when someone's around to listen, like Perry the Platypus. Unless..."

He turned towards the screen and reached out to grab it, believing there was a camera there.

"Oh, right," he recalled, smacking himself lightly in the forehead. "Why would I install a camera in my baby girl's room? That would be beyond creepy. Though... that doesn't explain the camera in my room..."

Suddenly, he heard Norm the Robot shouting all the way from the lab.

"**I ALWAYS FEEL LIKE SOMEBODY'S WATCHING ME!**"

"That's it, Norm! No more '80s in the morning for you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lake Winimahatikihaha, Vanessa had just stepped out into the sun so that Monty could get a good look at her. He could not help but stare as she stood before him, wearing a black two-piece bikini that showed off her hourglass figure nicely while still leaving a fair amount to the imagination.

"Whoa."

"Hey. Eyes up here."

Vanessa was not sure what Monty's eyes were focused on, but she made certain it was on her face.

"You **DO** know staring's a turn-off, right?"

"Uh..."

"Especially since I don't know you."

"What? I'm Monty Monogram."

Vanessa stood there silently, not reacting to him at all.

"I'm your boyfriend."

Again, no reaction.

"We've gone on a couple dates. Hello! The coffee shop? And the doo-wop?"

Finally, she responded, as if that had snapped her memory.

"Ah, yes! Wait, nope. Not at all."

Monty was started to get frustrated.

"Argh! I think after yesterday, you've gone bonkers!"

Naturally, Vanessa took offense to that statement.

"Really? I mean, really? If you're trying to convince me that you're my boyfriend, you're not helping your case."

"Then what will?"

Vanessa smirked. "Perhaps a more 'physical' reminder would help."

Taking the hint, Monty gently grabbed Vanessa's hand and pulled her towards him. In an instant, they were side-by-side, with Monty now letting go of Vanessa's hand and instead using that arm to wrap around her back and grab a hold of the other side of her waist.

"Better?"

"A little."

He started leaning down towards her, intending to give her a peck on the cheek. But just as his lips were about to touch her face, Vanessa broke free.

"Whoa, Romeo, whoa!"

"Uh... Vanessa? But I thought..."

"Yeah. But if you really **ARE** my boyfriend, wouldn't you prefer kissing me in a more intimate setting?"

She nudged her head towards the picnic site, which Monty had temporarily forgotten he had set up for them in the first place. Vanessa made her way down there in a hurry, and Monty followed. He took his time though, as he was lost in thought, contemplating what his next move would be. And taking advantage of the great view.

"Is she playing with me?" he asked himself. "She's never done that before."

But things would get even stranger when he reached the picnic site. To his surprise, Vanessa had already emptied out the basket, leaving the contents spread out on the blanket. He saw that the first thing she had gone after was the dessert - a single-serving slice of cheesecake, topped with whipped cream and a strawberry. It was on a flat plate, enclosed in a dome-shaped plastic top, which she had just succeeded in removing.

Vanessa reached for a silver fork and was about to dig in when she saw Monty sitting down next to her. And he was staring at her again. Or maybe he was staring at the cake. Or both.

"Staring again!"

"Uh, Vanessa? You know why I bought that, right?"

"Because you know I absolutely love, love, **LOVE** cheesecake?"

"Well, yeah, but I intended to share it with you. You know, like couples do? They share food? It's a couples thing?"

"Ugh. If you're the namby-pamby, hold-hands-all-the-time type!"

With that, Vanessa sliced off a portion of the cake with her fork, then picked it up and put in her mouth. Seeing this, Monty groaned in disappointment. And then he growled in anger.

"Okay, Vanessa, if this some silly way of testing my love for you, I get it. But you're starting to go too far! Drop the 'stranger' act, or else!"

"What act? I love cheesecake! But, if you insist..."

She handed the plate to Monty, but not before plucking the strawberry, whose tip was covered in whipped cream, off of the cheesecake. Monty thought about thanking Vanessa for at least deciding to share, but before he could, his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he saw her hold the cream-covered end of the strawberry in front of her and start to lick it with her tongue. Vanessa's tongue lapped at the cream seductively, slowly cleaning off the piece of fruit. As she did, she saw Monty staring at her for yet a third time.

Only she did not mind it this time around.

Having finished off the cream, Vanessa started on the strawberry itself, taking a small bite out of it. Again, she did so deliberately, intending to make Monty stare as long as she could possibly make him. But although he was paralyzed physically from what he was seeing, his mind was racing a mile a minute.

"Who cares if it's an act?" his conscious shouted at him. "She's showing a sign! **YOU DON'T IGNORE A SIGN! GO, GO!**"

Heeding the advice his head was telling him, Monty let his instincts take over as he leaned in, eyes closed, to kiss her. On the lips. Vanessa saw this, lowered the strawberry down, and turned her head to accept the incoming kiss.

But just as quickly as she had decided to do so, her emotions swung the other way, and she pulled out. Monty, though, realized this an instant too late. By the time he opened his eyes to discover Vanessa had jumped up and out of the way, he was leaning too far to save himself. He fell face-first into the blanket, with his stomach landing in the plate of cake, which he had been holding.

"Sorry!" Vanessa apologized, starting to back away from the site. "I just remembered something! It's a little hot! The cake was dry! I should go get some refreshments! Be right back!"

She ran off before Monty could stop her.

"The only sign she saw was 'Stop!'" Monty grumbled, taking his failure out on his head. "Nice going, genius!"

* * *

Doofenshmirtz had searched high and low for his daughter. He was now three blocks away from his loft, about to walk into a newly-renovated part of the city. A temporary banner tied to lamp posts on either side of the street had the new name of the district on it: Boardwalk.

"What is with people these days?" he asked aloud, questioning the name. "They always want to be by the beach, so they went and made their own, right in the middle of downtown!"

To emphasize his point, he saw tropical umbrellas adorning every outdoor restaurant table, a giant pile of sand in a pedestrian-friendly intersection being modeled into a large sandcastle, and a rundown motel which was barely getting any business charging $39 a night changing their sign to $139 a night and suddenly being swamped with my tourists than they had room for.

"On the bright side, I guess that does drive up the property values around the area, so this might be good after all!"

No longer hating on the new district, well, as much as he did before, he spotted a popular frozen yogurt cart, which had at least a dozen people waiting in line, not too far away.

"I've always wanted to try some of that yofro!"

As he was about to head for the end of the line, he spotted a taxicab come to a stop on the curb nearby. To Heinz's surprise, Vanessa stepped out.

"Vanessa!"

He ran over, and reached her just as the cab had pulled off and she was getting in line.

"Vanessa, where have you be-"

He noticed that Vanessa was half-dressed, in that she was wearing her everyday black pants and high-heeled boots, but the only thing she had on above the waist was a black bikini top. Before his daughter could object, Heinz took off his lab coat and made Vanessa put it on to cover up.

"You really shouldn't be out here like tha- **STOP STARING, YOU!**"

He had snapped at a 7-year old boy who was in front of them in line, and had just turned around to look in curiosity. He burst out in tears, prompting his mother, who was in line with him, to shoot Heinz a deadly glare before walking off with her son to calm him down.

"What's with you?" snapped Vanessa.

"I'm protecting you, Vanessa. W-what does it look like?"

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!**"

Vanessa pulled away from her dad, and her sharp, loud tone of voice grabbed the attention of dozens of concerned people in the immediate area.

"What's going on?"

"Is this guy bothering you?"

"Why's his nose so big?"

Seeing the approaching mob, Heinz tried to quell them.

"It's okay, nothing to see here! This is my girl here, and I'm her pimp daddy! Pimp daddy, that's what the cool kids say, right?"

Unfortunately, it was not, and the concerned crown quickly turned into an enraged mob.

"You sicko!"

"How dare you prey on the young!"

"I wanna know why's his nose so big?"

"We'll ask 'im after we knock 'is block off!"

Intending to get right to it, a random person threw a bucket full of fresh fish heads right at Heinz's head. He saw it coming, though, and ducked out of the way.

"**HA!** You missed!"

The mob became silent. At first, Heinz thought they were stunned that he had dodged the weighty projectile in the first place...

"C'mon, Vanessa, let's get out of here while they're stunned by my agility! And my handsome good look- oh, who am I kidding?"

...but upon turning around, he realized the real reason they were quiet.

Vanessa, lying on the pavement with the metal bucket and its spilled contents nearby, and unconscious.

"**VANESSA!**"

**To be continued...**


	4. Is That You?

**Fixing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Last time... Vanessa disappeared. Then she reappeared. With Monty, her boyfriend. But she didn't know who he was. Or did she? And then she ran off. And reappeared downtown. And got hit in the head with a bucket full of fish heads. Got it? Too bad. And now, the continuation...

**Disclaimer: **The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney, natch!

**-  
Chapter Four - Is That You? (05.13.13)  
-**

"Vanessa? **VANESSA!**"

Doofenshmirtz ran to his daughter's side to check on her after she had just gotten blindsided by a bucket full of fish heads that was supposed to hit him. As he put his hand behind the back of her head and lifted it up to give her some support, Vanessa came to.

"Vanessa! You're okay!"

Vanessa looked at him, confused as to what was going on.

"D-Dad?"

Heinz gasped. "You... you remember who am I?"

"Unfortunately."

Vanessa rubbed the left side of her head as she began to take stock of her surroundings. She noted that she had been lying on the sidewalk, that her hair smelled like fish guts, that they were surrounded by a few dozen strangers, and that she was wearing her dad's white lab coat.

She let her dad help her to her feet. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the block, threatening to blow the coat right off of her. Vanessa reacted quick enough to hold it close so as to avoid a wardrobe malfunction, but enough of the coat blew upward to show off her stomach or the lower part of her back to the crowd, depending on which side they were standing.

"What the... **DAD!**"

"I'll explain later!" Heinz said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back towards his high-rise loft. "We have to get out of here, before they remember why they're angry at me."

With that, the two of them left the Boardwalk district.

* * *

25 miles away...

Monty was in the process of cleaning up the lakeside picnic site after things did not turn out quite as he had expected.

"I don't understand. Was that not an act? Had she really... but she said she was fine... she hadn't shown any signs... she landed on me!"

Still not sure what to think, he took a deep, grievous sigh. As he contemplated what to do when she came back, he started to wonder...

"Say... how long does it take to get refreshments, anyway?"

Vanessa walked out into the living room, fully dressed now. She was holding her dad's lab coat in her hand, which she tossed his way.

"So, Dad... nice place you've got here."

Heinz caught the coat and promptly hung it on the back of a nearby chair. He did not need it since he had put on a new one right after they had gotten home.

"Thanks, but it's not like anything's changed since this morning."

Vanessa walked right to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of soda from it. After using a bottle opener to pry the cap loose, she started guzzling.

"Uh, Vanessa? You've started drinking soda again? I thought you gave it up years ago."

She stopped drinking long enough to shoot back a snarky response.

"And I thought you gave up your eye a few years ago."

Heinz hastily reached up to his eye in a panic.

"What? What's wrong with my eye?"

Suddenly, a realization swept over Vanessa.

"D-did I say eye? I meant... rye! As in rye bread! You loved it so much, but then gave it up when you learned you had a deadly allergic reaction to it?"

"Oh, right, because the makers took out the pesticides and added preservatives. Those preservatives, they getcha more than you know, y'know?"

Vanessa took another short sip from the bottle, and then put the half-empty container down on the counter.

"Say," Heinz spoke up, "you feel like delivery? There's this new Chinese place that I've been dying to try out. They serve this thing called General Tow's chicken. Sounds scrumptious!"

"Uh, don't you mean General Tso's chicken?"

"No, General Tow's chicken. It says so right here on the menu."

He showed Vanessa one of those handheld Chinese menus that have a large hole punched in the top of them so they can hang off of doorknobs.

"O-kay..."

"While I'm doing that, you can call Charlene and tell her your memory's back."

"Charlene?"

"Your Mom! Sheesh, don't tell me now you don't remember her!"

"Oh, Mom, right! I'll do that!"

Convinced, Heinz walked off, while Vanessa pulled out her cell phone. But instead of calling her mom, she first took out a yellow piece of paper with three numbers scribbled on it. She went to dialing those instead...

* * *

...but she was not the only one making a call, as Monty, now inside the cabin, was trying to call her. But she was not answering.

"Ugh, voicemail again?" he grumbled. "Fine, I'll leave a message this time."

He waited for the beep, and then left his message.

"Vanessa, it's Monty. Where are you? Did I do something wrong? Call me."

He then hung up and took a seat on the couch, waiting patiently for her to call him back. But a minute later...

"Maybe I should try again..."

He started dialing Vanessa's cell once more.

* * *

Vanessa had gotten 40 dollars from her dad's dresser and was about to walk out the front door when...

"Vanessa, honey, where are you going?" asked Heinz.

"Just to the convenience store to pick up a few things."

"But so soon? You just got all of your memory back!"

"Dad."

Vanessa was annoyed at how fast her dad had gone back to his overprotective ways.

"Fine," he relented. "But hurry up. Dinner will be here any minute."

The brunette nodded, then walked out, heading for the elevator.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Vanessa walked into the convenience store. At first, she appeared as if she knew what she wanted, picking up travel-size toothpaste and toothbrushes, a small comb, a shower cap, and a greeting card. But the last item on her mental list... was out of the ordinary for her.

"I knew there were so many choices, but still... there are so many choices!"

She stood there for a few minutes, going over the many different brands and varieties. And every time she seemed to be ready to pick one off the shelf, she would quickly change her mind and look at three more. Eventually, she had been standing there long enough that one of the store's employees, a slackerish-looking college-age male, had walked over to see if she needed help.

"Hey, babe. Need help?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Say... aren't you a little young to be buying that?"

Vanessa actually was. But she did not want him to know that.

"It's for a friend, alright?" she lied.

He decided to make the choice for her, plucking a box off the shelf. But before giving it to her, he pulled out a pen and wrote his phone number on the price tag.

"If your 'friend' ends up preferring au naturel, tell 'her' to give me a call."

He handed it to Vanessa, who took the box and scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure 'she' isn't into pigs."

With that, Vanessa headed to the register to check-out. The employee then heard someone making plane noises behind him. He turned around and saw a fellow worker using hand gestures and mouth noises to demonstrate his friend's attempt at hitting on Vanessa ending in him crashing and burning.

To which he had only one response.

"Shut up, Tim."

* * *

Vanessa opened the door into the cabin, which was dark. Upon closing the door, she heard a cough...

"Achoo!" he sneezed. "Who's there?"

Vanessa reached up for the wall, trying to find a light switch. But the other person ended up turning on a light source first - in this case, a lamp on the table next to him. That person... was Monty.

"Vanessa? Is that you?"

She nodded, although Monty could not make her out all that clearly since she was still in the dark. Vanessa helped matters by finding the light switch by the door and flipping it on, illuminating the entryway.

"Where have you been?"

Monty, who had been sitting on the couch, got up and walked over to her. As he did, Vanessa put down two plastic bags that she was holding, and then attempted to answer his question.

"You know. Around."

"Around?"

He pointed to a dining table that had been set up romantically for two. Unfortunately, the candles were already half burnt out, the rose petals that had been laid out were already wilting, and the Chinese food that had been delivered was dead cold.

"Oh my gosh! Monty, you set this all up?"

"Not that it matters. You up and disappeared for four hours!"

Monty crossed his arms over his chest. Vanessa could clearly tell he was pissed.

"You mind telling me where you were? Besides the store, obviously."

"I... I..."

When Vanessa was unable to give him a straight answer, Monty lunged for the bags. But she was closer, and she snatched them up before he could get them.

"Sorry!" she hastily apologized. "Can't let you!"

Monty reached for the side of one of the bags and tugged at it, attempting to wrestle it from her. But Vanessa resisted and started pulling it away. It did not take long for their opposing forces to pull the plastic apart, causing the contents to spill onto the ground. There were two objects inside. The shower cap and...

"What's this?"

Vanessa's mind was racing as Monty squatted down and picked up a rectangular box off of the floor. The box she had spent 20 minutes choosing - with help - was now in her boyfriend's hands.

"What's this?" he asked again, as he rose back up, holding the box up for Vanessa to see.

Vanessa started breathing heavily as she tried to think of a response...

**To be continued...**


	5. What's Going On Here?

**Fixing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So, in the previous chapter, Vanessa got her memory back, to her dad's relief. Thinking she was back to normal, he let her leave Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated without an escort. Vanessa ended up going back to Monty, who believes her memory loss was "just an act," and now he wants answers as to why she's been gone for four hours. Let's see what happens next, eh?

**Disclaimer: **The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney, natch!

**-  
Chapter Five - What's Going on Here? (05.20.13)  
-**

"Well?"

Monty had picked up a box off of the ground and was now holding in front of Vanessa, questioning what she was doing with it. She tried to think of an explanation for it, and she was struggling to do so.

"You wanna know? The truth is..."

Monty crosses his arms over his chest, anxious to hear her response. Vanessa took a deep breath, exhaled, and then gave it.

"I've been thinking about changing my hair color."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"You know... after the accident, I got to thinking. Wasn't that such a blonde moment almost getting axed by a falling girder?"

"Come on. Only blondes would voluntarily walk that close to a construction site, right?"

She took the box and showed off that it was a violet hair coloring kit.

"But that's violet coloring. Not blonde."

Vanessa looked at the box to see Monty was correct, and she slapped herself in the forehead as if she were an idiot.

"I guess I had another blonde moment, huh?"

Monty thought about it for a second, and then laughed.

"I suppose you're right."

"I'll go put the stuff away, and you go warm up our dinner for two, okay?"

"Got it."

Monty headed off to do just that, while Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief before she walked off towards the bedrooms with her purchases in hand. Once in her room, she threw everything onto her bed, closed the door, and took another sigh as she pressed her back against it and let herself slowly slide down to the floor.

"That was a close one!"

Vanessa then felt something vibrating in her pocket. It was her cell phone.

"A text from Mom?"

She opened it and read it aloud.

"'Are you okay, honey? You remember Dad?'"

She scratched her head, confused. She had no idea what that meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She quickly texted her mom back, writing the following message: 'Yes. And of course I do.' She then proceeded to call her dad...

* * *

25 miles away, back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated...

"I wonder where Vanessa is," Heinz said aloud. "She said she'd come straight home from the convenience store."

Suddenly, he heard his phone start to ring. He went over to it and answered.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Vanessa! Where are you? You missed me giving the delivery boy the business because he was one minute late! Like, he gave me a whole book of coupons so I'd promise I wouldn't call in and tell his boss about his tardiness. I took the deal, but still tattled in! Man, I can only imagine the look on his face when he learns he's heading for the unemployme-"

Vanessa interrupted him, and he stood there and listened to her talk.

"So you ran into your friends, and you're eating dinner with them? I guess that's okay... just don't stay out too late! Don't want you to have a relapse, alright? Okay, bye!"

He then hung up the phone.

"I guess Vanessa really **IS** back to her old self. Oh well... more for me! General Tow, you're mine!"

* * *

An hour later, Monty and Vanessa were sitting on the couch, watching a movie on TV while recuperating from dinner. But they were obviously not paying attention, as they were in the midst of a conversation.

"So, I was all like, '**DAD!** Why can't you just let me have **ONE** weekend to myself, without having you prying? I'm 16, you can't trust me to make good decisions and not put myself in danger?' And he was like, 'Oh, Vanessa, I'm sorry! I finally understand that I've been too protective and that I should let you do your own thing! Will you ever forgive me?'"

Monty was astonished. "Wow. Did that really happen?"

"Well," Vanessa chuckled, "it would have... had I not gotten a busy signal."

"And you didn't leave a message?"

"Come on. If I did, he would've called right back and immediately gotten suspicious!"

"I see. Speaking of suspicious..."

Before Monty could finish his sentence, Vanessa reached for the remote control and turned the volume up.

"This is my favorite part! She just finished confessing her love for him, and to show he's not interested, he falls off the top of the dam and into the water below, never to be seen again!"

Monty gave her an odd look.

"What? He actually survives the fall, but had to fake his death and go underground for almost two years to avoid a mob hit! It's in the program description!"

She used the remote to pull up the program guide, and the summary for the movie, which was titled 'Fall from Grace,' was: 'Uber-popular city council member fakes his death to avoid a hit by an ungracious mob.'

"That's not what I'm referring to."

He snatched the remote from Vanessa and pressed the mute button.

"I want to talk to you about earlier..."

Vanessa sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I have... a lot on her mind."

That answer did not sit well with Monty.

"And apparently none of it involves me."

"Well, not exactly..."

Monty stood up, turning away from Vanessa in anger.

"You know why I asked to borrow the cabin for the weekend, Vanessa? So the two of us could finally have a weekend alone without having to worry about avoiding getting caught by our Dads. And by alone, I meant the two of us, not me and... me!"

"Monty..."

"First you acted like you didn't know me, then you were flirtatious, then you got cold feet, and, finally, you upped and disappeared!"

"...I... I can explain..."

"I don't know what's going on with you! But it's obvious you don't like me as much as you're letting on! Or otherwise, you'd be taking the next step in our relationship with me."

"Next step? Now, wait a minute..."

"A minute? Vanessa, you were gone for four hours! I'm beginning to think you don't want to spend time with me at all!"

That accusation upset Vanessa, who got up and blurted an unexpected retaliatory strike.

"I wouldn't have let you drag me up here if I didn't!"

Monty gasped, then turned to stare down his girlfriend.

"Oh, so I dragged you up here? I shoulda figured. In fact, I'm surprised you came back!"

"I had to! I've got something special planned for tomorrow!"

"Well, I had something special planned for tonight! And you ruined it! Thanks a lot!"

Monty started stomping off to the master bedroom. He was not happy, and he had every right to be.

"If you just let me explain..." Vanessa said, weakly.

Monty slammed the bedroom door so loudly that anyone could have heard it from outside the cabin.

"Well, fine then!" Vanessa started shouting.

She marched to her room and closed the door behind her.

"Man, that was close," she murmured.

She passed by a nondescript flier that was lying on the dresser and went to the bed to gather all the stuff she had bought earlier. She stuffed it all into a shoulder bag, zipped it up, and left the cabin. But as she went out the front door and closed it behind her, she did not notice that Monty had come out of the room.

And that he had seen her leave.

* * *

Back at her dad's place, Vanessa tried to tiptoe back to her room without tipping off that she had returned. On her way there, she froze up upon hearing puking noises coming from the bathroom.

"Aw, man, that General Tow is truly evil! That... that doesn't even look like chicken there!"

She could tell it was her dad, and the second he started coughing haggardly once more in an attempt to regurgitate more of the foul dinner, she made a bolt for her room. Vanessa got in and closed the door; her dad was none the wiser. She let out a relieved sigh, even as sounds of Heinz puking once more filled the air.

"Good thing I didn't eat dinner here after all," she thought.

Taking a step forward, Vanessa suddenly tripped over a book that had been left on the floor. She yelped as she went down, and the contents of her shoulder bag spilled out around her.

"**VANESSA?**" Heinz shouted from the bathroom. "**IS THAT YOU?**"

Panicking, Vanessa got onto her knees and tried to put everything back in her bag.

* * *

At that exact moment, on the northwestern shore of Lake Winimahatikihaha, Monty had followed Vanessa's bootprints and was now hiding in behind some thick, thorny bushes. Peeking around, he saw a man in his late 20s and dressed in a light blue T-shirt and capri shorts being handed a black shoulder bag. Sticking his head out, he saw that the person giving it to him was...

Vanessa.

Determined to find out what was up, he came out from behind the bush and approached them...

* * *

Having finished stuffing her bag, Vanessa threw it under her bed. She then picked up the book she had tripped over, jumped on top of her bed, and opened it, pretending to read. She held the book up in front of her face as she heard her father knock on the door and then open it...

* * *

"It's all set," Vanessa told the older man.

"A thousand thanks, Vanessa," he replied. "I'm grateful for your assistance."

"Oh yeah?" asked a voice in the distance.

Vanessa turned and gasped upon seeing Monty walk up to them. Simultaneously, Heinz entered his daughter's room and saw Vanessa sitting on the bed. Despite being 25 miles away from each other, both Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Monty Monogram had the same question to ask Vanessa.

"What's going on here?"

**To be continued...**


	6. There are Two of You?

**Fixing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Last time... **GASP! THERE HAVE BEEN TWO VANESSAS THE ENTIRE TIME!**

And now, the story continues...

**Disclaimer: **The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney, natch!

**-  
Chapter Six - There are Two of You? (05.27.13)  
-**

The next morning, there were kids running up, down, and all along the shore at Lake Winimahatikihaha. They were all dressed in gray t-shirts and capri shorts, as they were all participants in a summer camp that was being held there that weekend. Among the activities the campers could take part in was a creative arts tent.

Inside, there were a half-dozen kids - four girls and two boys - in the midst of making different things. One of them, an ambitious girl, was attempting to make a doll for herself using a lot of popsicle sticks, a few yards of yarn, buttons for facial features, and a glue stick. It was almost done. All that needed to be done was for a wig to be sewn on. A wig which originally had brown hair but had been touched up with a violet hair streak or two. Of course, the little girl was a little too young to know how to knit it in herself, so one of the volunteers was doing it for her while she watched.

"Just a couple more stitches," Vanessa said, finishing up her work. "There! Done!"

Vanessa cut off a small bit of excess string from the sketching, and then handed the newly-completed doll to the little girl.

"It's perfect! Thanks, Vanessa!"

She ran over to the nearby table to show it off to her friends. As Vanessa grabbed a bottle of water to wash off the small amount of dye that had gotten onto her fingers during the hair coloring process, two men came into the tent. One was the in-his-20s counselor; the other was Monty.

"Thank you for all of your help, Vanessa," the counselor said as Vanessa poured some of the water over her left hand. "You came to us in our time of need."

"It was nothing, Mr. King," Vanessa replied, as she then started to wash her other hand.

"Are you sure you can't stay for the Closing Ceremonies?"

"Unfortunately, I've got other commitments that need taking care of."

Vanessa put the water bottle and started shaking her hands to dry them off.

"Well, if you're interested in coming back as a camp counselor next summer, I'll leave a slot open just for you."

"I appreciate it."

With that, Mr. King left. Now it was Monty's turn to talk with Vanessa.

"Uh, Vanessa. Look..."

But the brunette held up a finger to her boyfriend's mouth, hushing him. She intended to do all the talking.

"I'm sorry I kept the whole camp counselor thing a secret. I know you had a lot of things planned for the two of us this weekend, but I couldn't back out of this. These are underprivileged city kids, after all. They need all the help they can get. And because of that... I was afraid... I was afraid..."

"That you'd ruin your image?" Monty cut in, finishing her thought. "That you're supposed to be the daughter of an evil scientist who is supposed to do only evil things? That you'd ruin our whole opposites attract dynamic? No, Vanessa! Of course not!"

"Really?" Vanessa smirked. "You've been reading those psychology books at your dad's office, haven't you?"

"Guilty as charged. But look, you didn't have to keep it a secret from me. I would've been glad to help you out."

"Oh. Then you wouldn't have minded learning how to sew, color a hair wig, write for a play about amnesiacs by acting it out, or teaching boys how to swim?"

"No, of course no- wait, what was that last one?"

Vanessa laughed. "Kidding!"

Monty laughed back at her joke.

"I know it's a little late to save your 'dream weekend,' Monty, but... perhaps we can still have a little time to ourselves back in the city."

Monty smiled. "I'd like that."

The two headed out of the tent and back towards the cabin to get their things.

"Oh, mind if we stop by my dad's on the way? I left something there I might need tonight."

* * *

Heinz knocked on the door to the bathroom, knowing full well Vanessa was inside.

"Vanessa? You're not saying anything, so I'm assuming you're decent. Or your mouth is gagged with a handkerchief, but I'd have no idea why..."

When he opened the door, though, he suddenly wished the latter was the truth. Not that he had walked in on his daughter in some state of undress. She was actually fully clothed. The problem was what Vanessa was currently doing with her hair. Or, more precisely, what she had done to it since getting up.

"Uh... what's with the stripes?" he asked, while in some state of shock.

He was referring to the fact that Vanessa had dyed her hair violet. Well, not all of it. She had done it in sections, so, for example, if one was looking at the back of her head and going left to right, they would see stripes of alternating hair color, going from brown to violet to brown to violet... and so on.

"The hair ribbons around here aren't adequate," Vanessa replied, whilst combing her hair, "so I've taken to artificially dying my hair for the time being."

Heinz did not know how to react.

"What? Is that the **IN** thing with you teenagers now? I swear everything with you kids these days is..."

"Dad, I don't have time for one of your rants, so if you don't mind..."

She pushed him out of the bathroom and then slammed the door shut.

"**HEY!** How many times have I told you not to slam doors around here? Sheesh!"

He stomped off, heading to his lab.

"Whatever, between last night and this morning, Vanessa's been acting rather distant and broody and argumentative. Even more so than she usually does! Maybe it's a side effect of recovering from amnesia..."

* * *

Down below, on street level, a lime green buggy stopped right in front of the revolving entrance doors to the building. The passenger side door opened, and Vanessa stepped out. Closing it behind her, she then leaned into the open window to tell Monty something.

"Just circle around the block a couple times," she told him, referring to the 'No Parking' sign on the curb. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that, Vanessa stepped away from the car and headed inside...

* * *

...while above her, Agent P was landing on Doofenshmirtz's balcony, via jetpack. The semi-aquatic mammal slipped out of it and ran towards Heinz, who was still in the midst of his ranting...

"...someone should do research on that. I'm sure some egghead could figure out the relationship between an amnesiac and their volatile personality..."

He felt a tug at his pant leg. Heinz looked down and gasped in surprise when he saw...

"**PERRY THE PLATYPUS?** What are you doing here so early? I mean, I know we missed going toe-to-toe yesterday, but still, I'm not even ready yet! See?"

Doofenshmirtz directed Perry's attention to a half-finished -inator that the platypus had missed seeing on his way in. It was easy to tell it was not ready to go because numerous wires were still exposed and sticking out of the -inator, and a sign that said 'Paint me' was hanging on it.

"You probably heard that Vanessa got into this gnarly accident the other day... do you kids still say gnarly? Anyway, this girder fell on her head, surprisingly only causing her to lose her memory. You know, instead of turning into some kind of permanent dummkopf... like Jerry the Platypus. You remember Jerry, right, from that scheme that I made all those doppelgangers?"

As Perry listened to his nemesis explain what happened to Vanessa, in a roundabout way, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the teenager in question. She was walking towards the front door, attempting to sneak out without her dad knowing. As she pulled the door open, she saw Perry looking his way. Vanessa raised a finger to her mouth, signaling that she did not want Perry to bust her. She then walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Vanessa walked down the hallway and to the door leading to the stairs. As she disappeared into the stairwell, she faintly heard a ringing sound. That was the sound of the elevator arriving on the floor. The other Vanessa stepped out and immediately headed for her dad's door. Despite having her key out, she found that the door had been left unlocked.

As she went in, she heard her dad monologuing. Not unusual, despite how early in the day it was. And, as she expected, Perry the Platypus was on the receiving end. But as she came in, she noticed that the secret agent was looking at her. Vanessa lifted a finger to her mouth, hoping to not tip off her dad that she had come in unannounced. She thought he understood, but the confused look on the animal's face was not helping.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Heinz asked Perry when he noticed his nemesis was looking around him instead of at him.

Heinz followed Perry's eyes, turning around and seeing...

"Vanessa! What are you doing... sneaking... in?"

Quickly, Vanessa came up with an explanation. "I was up early. Got breakfast. Yeah, that's it."

"Why didn't you invite me? It must've been a great place... you get a free T-shirt just for eating there?"

Vanessa looked down, as it had slipped her mind that she was still wearing her gray-colored camp volunteer T-shirt.

"Oh, yeah... good ol' Camp Winima! The Restaurant!"

Perry started eyeing Vanessa suspiciously. Something was not right. Doofenshmirtz, on the other hand, seemed oblivious. Vanessa began to slowly backstep her way towards her bedroom.

"I just came by... to get something I forgot..."

"Okay, but I'm glad you had second thoughts and washed out that vile violet gunk out of your hair!"

"Vile violet gunk?" Vanessa thought to herself. "What is he talking about?"

With that, Vanessa spun around and sprinted to her room, closing the door behind her.

"See, Perry the Platypus?" Heinz pointed out to his nemesis. "She's got her memory back, but she's still missing bits and pieces here and there. Amnesia in real life is not like on TV. You know, where one incident makes you forget everything, and then repeating the same incident makes you remember everything you forgot? Yeah. Not the same thing."

Perry nodded.

"Look, I'd better check on her, just to be safe. Once I'm sure everything's hunky-dory, we can get on with what we do. Alright?"

Heinz headed back to Vanessa's room. While he was gone, the other Vanessa - the first one Perry had seen after coming in - came back into the apartment. Again, she signaled for Perry to stay quiet, before heading into the bathroom, and closing the door behind her. Perry rubbed his eyes, as he wondered if he was seeing double.

He then ran over to the bathroom door. He was about to knock on it when the second Vanessa came back into the hallway, marching out of her room with a scowl on her face and her diary in hand. Her dad was right behind her.

"I can't believe you broke the lock on my diary, Dad! **HOW DARE YOU** - hey, Perry - **HOW DARE YOU?**"

"It was like that when I found it, Vanessa! I swear!"

The two of them went into the kitchen, disappearing from sight. Perry ignored them, raising his arm up to make a second attempt on knocking on the bathroom door, when it opened. The other Vanessa came out, with a comb, but could not proceed past the doorway, as the platypus was blocking his way.

"I order you to step aside, Perry!"

Still unsure of what was going on, and admittedly a little frightened at Vanessa's more authoritative tone, he did just that. Vanessa stepped out into the hallway, gave Perry a once-over...

"Huh. So that's what you looked like."

...and then she proceeded to head to the front door.

"Grgrgr?" chirped Perry.

Determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on, he followed this Vanessa. At the same time, the second Vanessa, being followed by her dad, was on her way to the front door as well. So imagine the surprise of all four of them when two similar left hands reached for the doorknob.

"What the..."

Both Vanessas looked up from the doorknob and towards each other. They were shocked to see that the person standing in front of them... was themselves! Perry was shocked as well, as this was something he had not expected to see today. A few seconds later, it hit Heinz as well.

"Wait a minute! Vanessa... and Vanessa? **THERE ARE TWO OF YOU?"**

A lightning bolt sounded off from outside, confirming Doofenshmirtz's revelation.

**To be continued...**


	7. How are You Still Alive?

**Fixing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

In the previous chapter... there was a Vanessa. And there was another Vanessa. And, somehow, for six chapters, they had never crossed paths. But now they have... inside of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! The question now is... which of them, if either of them, is the real Vanessa Doofenshmirtz?

**Disclaimer: **The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney, natch!

**-  
Chapter Seven - How are You Still Alive? (06.03.13)  
-**

Vanessa and Vanessa were both glaring at their dad. They wanted to know what was going on and why there was another one of... well, them.

"Who is this?" questioned the first Vanessa. "Is she a clone? Dad, I never gave you the go-ahead to clone me! Just because you think I don't spend enough time with you is **NOT** an excuse!"

Doofenshmirtz rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to answer that accusation. Because he was just as confused as they were.

"Clone?" griped the second Vanessa. "She must be some robot lookalike that you built! Oh, and building a duplicate of your own daughter? No offense, Dad, but you are one sad, lonely man."

Again, Doofenshmirtz struggled to come up with a response.

"Don't talk to Dad like that, you emotionless automaton!" shouted the first Vanessa, at the other.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice, you cantankerous carbon copy!" barked back the second.

The two stared at each other down, ready to tear one another apart at the drop of a hat. Meanwhile, Agent P was now confronting Doofenshmirtz, and even though he was stumped the most out of all of those in the room, he still wanted answers.

And since he had grabbed Doofenshmirtz's lab coat to pull him down to his level and he had his arm reared back in a fist, he was going to get them. Even if he had to punch it out of the evil scientist.

"Perry the Platypus, I swear I have nothing to do with this!"

"Grgrgrgrgr."

"Seriously! You can check my -inator, my blueprints, anything you want! I double pinky swear that I did not clone Vanessa **OR** construct a robot duplicate of her. Besides, I'm pretty sure someone beat me to it. Didn't that Carl kid make one?"

Perry shrugged, but Doof was not buying it.

"Yeah, I remember that clearly now! Next time I see him, I'm gonna teach him what I do to people who guess my baby girl's exact measurements."

Perry slapped Doof across the face, and then pointed at the two Vanessas, who were now both trying to leave. Of course, neither could, because whenever one grabbed a hold of the doorknob, the other would smack their hand away, and then they would reverse positions.

"Okay, okay," Doof said, getting back to the issue at hand. "There's only one way to settle this and figure out which one of you is real and which one of you is the clone. Or the robot. Or the cloned robot, I don't know."

"**DAD!**" they both yelled.

"Alright... ahem."

Heinz cleared his throat, and then made a declaration.

"Vanessa, go to your room! You're grounded!"

Both of them groaned in disbelief. They each then took a step towards the bedroom... but both intended to cross each other's path, hoping to trip them up. That worked as well as you would probably expect, as a second later, both girls had fallen onto the carpeted floor.

"**HEY!** You did that on purpose!"

"Nuh-uh! You **DID**!"

The two started to wrestle on the ground, rolling to and fro as Doofenshmirtz and Perry could do nothing but just watch.

"Normally, I'd be all for this," admitted Doof, a little embarrassed. "This is... awkward."

As the two girls continue to scrap, Perry's eyes lit up. He had figured it out. Now he had to tell his nemesis that.

"Perry the Platypus, what are you do-**OW!**"

Perry had jumped up and hastily pulled a lock of brown hair from Doofenshmirtz's head, making him yelp in pain.

"What's the big idea? Do I look like the type of doctor that specializes in hair loss? You should see Dr. Tivalt about that; let me give you his card."

Doof pulled a business card out from the inner pocket of his lab coat and he was about to give it to Perry when he saw the frown on his face. He then put two and two together...

"Wait a minute! You're a platypus! You have fur, not hair! And as for the card, somebody just gave it to me on the street the other day, alright? I don't have problems with balding!"

Trying to steer the conversation back on track, Agent P held up the plucked hair in front of him, and then pointed to the two Vanessas rolling on the floor. After going back and forth between them a couple times...

"**EUREKA!**"

Seeing their father walk over to them, the two girls got up and off of the carpet.

"Okay, you two! This time, I know how to tell which one of you is the real Vanessa!"

The two listened up, willing to prove themselves.

"What's your boyfriend's name?"

One of them responded instantaneously.

"It's Johnny. C'mon, Dad, that was too easy."

As for the other...

"Johnny? **THAT** loser? I dumped him weeks ago! Oh, and Dad? It's none of your business!"

Heinz broke out in tears as he wrapped his arms and hugged his Vanessa. The second Vanessa.

"I'm impressed," Vanessa told her dad. "How did you know to ask that?"

"I didn't! Complete stab in the dark! And even if it didn't work... I still had my ace in the hole!"

He let go of Vanessa and then showed her his strand of hair, which Perry had plucked from his head but he had snatched back while no one was looking.

"As a rebellious teenager, you've asked me for permission to do a lot of crazy and insane things. But I do know one thing you'd never do is mess up your hair like her!"

Doof pointed to the other Vanessa and the streaks of violet in her hair.

"I'll say," the real Vanessa agreed. "Really, Vanessa... or whoever you are? Striped hair? That is **SO** not cool!"

"They didn't have large purple headbands, alright?"

"Alright, faker! Confession time! Who are you really?"

"Who do you think? I'm you, but from another dimension!"

Vanessa looked at her dad, and he looked back at her. Both were hoping the other understand what the 'fake' was referring to. Heinz decided to take a stab at this one as well.

"Is that teen lingo for doppelganger? 'Cause I firmly believe in that whole 'everyone in the world has someone else that looks exactly like them' deal. Even though I'm... pretty sure... my double's life is just as crappy as mine. That poor sucker."

Vanessa facepalmed. "Dad..."

"Maybe this'll help," stated the 'other' Vanessa.

She put on a black eyepatch over her left eye. An eyepatch that had a scar stitched onto it.

"Does this look familiar?"

"I dunno," shrugged Doofenshmirtz. "Maybe if you turn it sideways? Oh, and what's with the scar going over the eyepatch? Again, you teenagers and your weird sense in fashion..."

"This is my Dad's!"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't."

His Vanessa corrected him. "She means **HER** Dad, not you."

"Exactly!" shouted the 'other' Vanessa. "My Dad looks just like your Dad, only he's eviler, he once wore this very eyepatch, and he once ruled the Tri-State Area!"

"Wait, **THIS** Tri-State Area?"

"No, **MY** Tri-State Area! I'm from the '2nd Dimension,' which is a place just like this, with the same people! Only it's darker, and there's a whole lot more doom and gloom."

"Sounds neat! Where is it? I'd like to meet him."

"You met him already! Don't you remember?"

"I'd think I'd remember meeting someone as devilishly handsome as me, young lady!"

2D Vanessa groaned and turned to her counterpart. "Are all Dads... this?"

"Eh," shrugged 1D Vanessa. "Just ours. But there is some validity to his inability to recall meeting your Dad. 'Cause I'm sure that's hard to forget. I can't believe I'm saying this, but... got an evil backstory to explain all this?"

"Got ten minutes?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Doofenshmirtz, 1D Vanessa, and Agent P were watching a slideshow, which 2D Vanessa was using to tell her backstory. She was coming to the end, though, where she basically summarized the show just to drive the major points home.

And to inform the readers, of course.

"So, long story short, you created an -inator that allowed you to cross dimensions, my Dad invaded your Tri-State Area, you stopped him by giving him your toy train..."

"So **THAT'S** where that went!"

"Shhh!" 1D Vanessa hushed him.

"...he's being held in a dungeon serving five consecutive life terms, my Tri-State Area is in the process of being slowly restored to its icky good glory, yada yada, other unimportant events, formed a band of Unmerry Men to come to this dimension to find you so you could rebuild the Other-Dimension-inator and use it to open a portal to my Dad's jail cell, allowing him to break out and make another attempt to retake our Tri-State Area. Oh, and destroy yours, as punishment for you betraying him."

"This all really happened?" asked Doof. "You should make this into a movie!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Wait," spoke up 1D Vanessa. "If that was your plan all along and you've been here two days already, why haven't you enacted it yet?"

2D Vanessa uneasily recalled the details...

* * *

"Hey, **LOOK OUT!**"

The sound of a cable snapping above accompanied the vocal warning, but by the time Vanessa snapped her head upwards, a large metal girder was falling towards her...

...and it was too late to avoid being hit by it. Luckily for her, Monty was a fast thinker. He pushed Vanessa out of the way, and then dove in the same direction, landing on top of her.

**CLANG!**

The girder landed hard on the sidewalk, partially cracking it. It missed hitting Monty and Vanessa by mere feet, and as they looked over upon the dust clearing, they knew they had lucked out.

Meanwhile, on the way down, that first girder hit a second loose one, sending it flying the other way. It fell to Earth on the next block over, on the 'safe' side of the construction site barrier over there. 2D Vanessa was caught flat-footed and off-guard as the girder hit her in the head.

**CLANG!**

* * *

After hearing that, 1D Vanessa had one question to ask.

"**HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?**"

"Dunno. Hard head, I guess? My dimension's a much rougher place. But, anyway, enough about the past. Time to start the future."

2D Vanessa pulled out a laser-powered handgun and pointed it at her counterpart's head.

"As much as I'd not want to mess up such a pretty face - it is my face, after all - I can't have any eyewitnesses for this to work! So, unfortunately, Vanessa... you and au naturel platypus over there..."

"Grgrgr," growled Perry, reminding everyone he was still there.

"...yes, him. The two of you, well... you're expendable."

With that said, 2D Vanessa aimed and pulled the trigger, initiating a flash of light as the beam left the chamber...

**To be concluded...**


	8. That's Your Boyfriend, Isn't It?

**Fixing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Last time, one of the two Vanessas came out and revealed that she was from the 2nd Dimension, and she had come to the 1st Dimension to seek its Doofenshmirtz's help in freeing her Doofenshmirtz from prison. But first things first... the eradication of all witnesses, starting with this dimension's Vanessa!

**Note:** This is the second of two chapters being posted today, so if you're reading this the day it goes up (or reasonably soon after), make sure you click the back button on your browser and read the previous chapter first!

**Disclaimer: **The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney, natch!

**-  
Final Chapter - That's Your Boyfriend, Isn't It? (06.03.13)  
-**

"The two of you, well... you're expendable."

2D Vanessa aimed and was about to pull the trigger. But she stopped when a flash of light filled the room. It was followed a few seconds by a rumble of thunder, and then the start of a downpour outside, which was visible from the loft's open-air balcony.

"I was wondering when it was gonna start raining," Doofenshmirtz said aloud. "The last rumble was, what, 12 minutes or something ago. Like, we didn't hear any at all last chapter..."

"Quiet, you!" snapped 2D Vanessa, before turning her attention back to 1D Vanessa. "Where were we?"

She prepared to pull the trigger again, but on this second attempt, Heinz finally realized that his own girl's life was in danger. So he did what any self-respecting father would do to protect his only offspring.

He jumped in front of her to take the shot. In slow motion.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Seeing her Dad dive in front of her, Vanessa responded accordingly.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!**"

"**VANESSAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!**"

"**VANESSAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!**"

"**VANESSAAAAAAA**-oof!"

The dive had lasted so long that Doofenshmirtz had gone through his entire leaping trajectory and now he had landed on the floor. 2D Vanessa shook her head.

"Are you that daft?"

"Huh?" questioned Doof. "What's the deal? You... you were supposed to fire and hit me!"

Sure enough, 2D Vanessa had not fired. She was going to, but stopped her finger just short of the firing point when Doof tried to protect Vanessa. Not that it mattered... if 2D Vanessa had actually fired the shot, it would have hit 1D Vanessa anyway because Doof's leap fell well short, with no part of his body in the direct line of fire.

"I can't kill you!" explained the evil brunette. "Yet. You still need to build a new Other-Dimension-inator for me! Duh. Also..."

As she began to think of a multitude of other good reasons for keeping Doofenshmirtz alive for the time being, Agent P's communicator watch began to beep. He answered it and got an incoming transmission from Major Monogram.

"Agent P, this is urgent! We have reason to believe the fabric between dimensions has been opened once more, and agents working for the evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz from the 2nd Dimension have somehow managed to make it into this dimension! I know this probably doesn't make much sense since we wiped your memories of that day in order to protect your secret identity, but consider yourself de facto recovered of said memories."

"It doesn't work that way, sir," Carl interrupted.

"We don't have **TIME** to do it that way, Carl! Anyway, surveillance reveals the lead agent is in your vicinity, and at least three cohorts are advancing on your position to join her. We don't know what she has planned yet, but you must prevent her from meeting up with her companions! The fate of the Tri-State Area is in your hands! Good luck, Agent P!"

Monogram signed off, leaving Agent P to carry out the mission. And just in time, too, because his target had just stopped talking.

"Enough convenient stalling! The window of opportunity is closing!"

2D Vanessa took aim at her counterpart for the third time. And this time, she was going to pull the trigger, no matter what. But one person was determined to keep her from killing Vanessa.

Actually, one platypus.

Perry threw his fedora at 2D Vanessa's gun-wielding hand. It hit just as the firearm went off. An electrically-charged laser beam about a foot long started flying towards 1D Vanessa's head. But thanks to Agent P, instead of the beam striking its intended target right between the eyes, it flew just to the left of her ear, missing her by inches. The beam would end up hitting a flat-screen TV mounted to the far wall. The force in turn cracked and broken open the wall and sent a chunk of it, TV included, plummeting to the streets below.

"Come on!" grumbled Doof. "I just paid that off last week!"

"Bloody Hell!" cursed 2D Vanessa, throwing the firearm aside. "I only had enough charge in that for one shot! And why did I say 'Bloody Hell?' Am I suddenly from 2nd Dimension England or someth-"

She never finished her sentence, as 1D Vanessa had charged in and given her a boot to the stomach. 2D Vanessa stumbled backwards until she felt herself bump into the end of the kitchen countertop. She took a second to gather herself and then reached behind her to pick up a table knife which happened to have been left on it.

"**DIE!**" she shouted, flinging the sharp utensil end over end.

1D Vanessa dodged the knife, which ended up landing blade down in the carpet, just inches from her dad's hand.

"Watch it! You're gonna seriously hurt someone with that!"

"Dad! That's the poi-**UGH!**"

Now 1D Vanessa had been interrupted mid-speech, having being rammed in the chest by her counterpart's shoulder. She was knocked to the ground as a result, and immediately 2D Vanessa went in for the final blow.

"Word to the wise, other me... they're called high-heeled boots for a reason."

And she was going to prove her point by using the heel to impale her. 1D Vanessa averted her demise for the moment by moving her head just enough so all 2D Vanessa hit was hair. But as she lifted her heel to try a second time, Agent P interfered, using a flying kick to knock her away and give 1D Vanessa enough time to get up.

"Thanks, Perry."

"Grgrgrgr."

"What do you say we team-up to take the other me down?"

Perry nodded in agreement. And just like that, the platypus and the evil scientist's daughter were going at it with the evil scientist's daughter from the other dimension. Perry and 1D Vanessa traded in and out, with the former using flying kicks to try and get 2D Vanessa up high, while the latter used throwing techniques and low roundhouse kicks in tandem. When 2D Vanessa knocked one of them away, the other was right there to keep her occupied, not even allowing her time to catch her breath.

Through all the fighting, Doofenshmirtz had managed to get back on his feet. But he seemed content on staying out of the brawl.

"I think I'll just sit this one out, guys," he shouted over the grunting from the girls and the chirping from Agent P. "I knew I really should've taken part in that daddy-daughter self-defense class that one time! But, come on, did you see those girls? They all could've kicked my butt! It's like they fed them like horses... it was despicable, to tell you the truth..."

"**DAD!**" yelled 1D Vanessa, shortly after ducking a swinging punch.

"Okay, I'm helping!" he rapidly decided, heading to the lab. "Lead her over to me!"

Vanessa heard her father's instructions, and with Agent P's help, they guided their adversary to the lab. When they got there, waiting for them, smack dab in the middle, was a hastily painted white X. The two looked at each other, as if communicating through telepathy, and then, without so much as discussing the idea, 1D Vanessa picked up Agent P...

"Get 'im, Perry!"

...and threw him in the direction of the fast-charging 2D Vanessa, fists forward. But just as slick as their maneuver was, their opponent did them one better, as she leaned backwards and slid underneath the flying animal agent. Her face and his beak were just inches apart as they passed by each other. Without halting her momentum, 2D Vanessa pushed herself on her feet and resumed her charge at her target.

"**IT'S OVER!**"

But 1D Vanessa was not scared or preparing for her end at all. Instead...

...she had a smirk on her face.

"It most certainly is."

A hole five feet in diameter opened up in the floor, and 2D Vanessa fell into it.

"Gotcha!" shouted Doof, standing at a control panel.

"For once," admitted Vanessa, in relief, "I'm glad you made a trap."

A glass lid closed up over the top of the hole, and then it began to rise upwards, showing that it was a cylindrical container with a nine-foot ceiling that 2D Vanessa had fallen into. She seemed both confused and enraged at being caught.

"Th-this doesn't make any sense!" she exclaimed. "You're standing on the X! I didn't come anywhere near it!"

Sure enough, Vanessa was standing on the X, but the trap had actually been planted in front of her.

"That's Dad for ya. If even **I** can't understand his methods, what chance do you have?"

Suddenly, a pink gas started filling the chamber. 2D Vanessa tried to cover her mouth, but eventually she succumbed to it, falling asleep. Once she was out, both Perry and Vanessa turned towards Doofenshmirtz.

"What? It's sleeping gas! Don't give me that look. Especially you, Perry the Platypus... that trap was supposed to be for you!"

Perry gave off a forgiving smile. He then turned towards Vanessa and gave her a thumbs up... which was basically his way of saying 'good job.'

She smiled back in return.

* * *

15 minutes later, 2nd Dimension Vanessa and her three cohorts were being led into the back of an O.W.C.A. van. As it pulled away from the front of D.E.I., Agent P could be seen talking to Monogram on his communicator once again.

"Good work, Agent P!" Monogram said, complimenting his best agent. "Luckily, the device they used to get here is pocket-sized, and is fully functional. We'll make sure the enemy agents are returned to their world. In the meantime, return to HQ for debriefing."

Agent P saluted his superior, and then he signed off. He was about to activate his jetpack to rocket off, but first...

"Don't worry about me, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said, even though he was in the midst of hugging his daughter. "As you see, after today, I'm not in the mood. Can we just pick up here tomorrow? I promise to have a fully functional -inator for you!"

He smiled and nodded in agreement. With that, Agent P turned on his jetpack and flew off towards HQ. With him gone, Vanessa had some time alone with her dad.

"So, what was up with that other me?" questioned Vanessa.

"I don't know," Heinz replied, "but if I were her father, she'd be grounded. For a very long time."

Vanessa chuckled. "I'm sorry I wasn't around. If I was, maybe we would've stopped this before she had remembered why she was here."

"At least you weren't hit on the head with a girder! That must've smart."

"So... after all that, what do you say we spend what's left of our weekend together?"

Before her dad could respond, she heard her phone ring. She pulled it out to see who was it, but she already knew from the ringtone. And apparently so did he.

"That's your boyfriend, isn't it?"

Vanessa nodded. Her dad sighed.

"You promised already, didn't you? Well, alright!"

"Thanks, Dad!"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"As thanks for today, I promise not to look! Just tell me when you're gone."

True to his word, Doofenshmirtz covered his eyes with his hands. A few seconds later, Monty pulled up in his buggy. Not too long after, Doof heard it pull away.

Then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He lowered his hands and, to his surprise, Vanessa was standing there.

"Vanessa! I thought you were going out with your boyfriend!"

"I was. But I couldn't. Not after today. I'll make it up to him another day, but right now... I have to make it up to you. For this weekend."

"Oh, thank you, Vanessa!" He hugged his daughter again. "You're the best daughter an evil scientist could ever have!"

**The End**

**Author's Notes:  
**And thus ends another Vanessa Doofenshmirtz tale penned by yours truly. You guys got lucky... this was only supposed to be six chapters. Chapters 4 & 5 were originally planned as one and 7 & 8 were to be one, too. So that means you guys actually got two extra chapters. Pretty nice bonus, huh?

The end of this was fun to write, if only 'cause I had to make up stuff about 2nd Dimension Vanessa. She did appear in "Across the 2nd Dimension," but her scene was cut from the TV version and you can only see it if you bought the DVD. Those who have seen it know that 2D Vanessa couldn't date because her dad would banish any boy who showed interest in her. So, logically, since her dad is now imprisoned, she's not bound by that rule. But she's much earlier in her 'dating resume,' which is why I wrote it such that there is a Johnny in her dimension, but not a Monty. That she's met, anyway. (I realize that there is a 2nd Dimension episode planned to air at some point this season, so there's a good possibility all this will be rendered non-canon anyway.)

Speaking of Monty, I know some of you will be disappointed in the ending. But note that the romance part was the B-story here. Like I said at the start, this is my first time writing Montessa, so nothing groundbreaking in their relationship was planned. As for writing for it in a future story? Always a possibility, but when and if it happens depends on what happens in the show, of course.

With that, I'll end on my usual spiel. If you liked it, please leave a review and/or drop me a line on Twitter telling me what you thought. I'd greatly appreciate it! In terms of 'Phineas and Ferb' fanfics, the fourth season of 'Fireside Diaries' premieres next week. If Fireside Girls aren't your thing, keep checking back, because you never know when another P&F story might come down the pike, with or without Vanessa!

Thanks for reading, and hope to see you reading next time!

- Freedom Fighter


End file.
